I'll Stand By You
by Doctor Lexie Sloan
Summary: "I saw the heartbeat today. This is my kid. This is a part of me. Please, is there any way we could make this-" he pleaded. "Okay." She interrupted him. (previously Okay)
1. Chapter 1

_**ROUND TWO: Wow. I was gone from this story for a long time, and for that I apologize. I've made some edits on this story, but by far the biggest of all is the change in title. As most of you know, this story was titled "Okay", representing the response she gives to Mark when he asks her if there was anyway that could make it work. I've changed the title to 'I'll Stand By You' originally by the Pretenders, however I prefer the Glee Cast Season One Cover, sung by Cory Montieth. I think this title fits the story very well, because in the begining of the story, Lexie agrees to stand by Mark through Callie's Pregnancy, and as the story progresses, Mark becomes the one who is standing by Lexie. I recommend reading the story from the beginning, refreshing your memory, because, like I said, I haven't updated in a long time. So, here goes...**_

. . .

"I saw the heartbeat today. This is my kid. This is a part of me. Please, is there any way we could make this-" he pleaded.

"Okay." She interrupted him.

"Okay?" he asked softly, afraid if he spoke any louder she would disappear.

"Okay." She said bluntly. "Mark I love you, and I know how hard it is to live without you in my life. I'm not an idiot, i'm not putting myself through this again. I'll raise this kid with you."

"Lexie, I can't ask you to do that." he sighed.

"I want to be part of your family and If this is what it takes, so be it."

"Lex…"

"Mark, shut the hell up. We're going to the courthouse. Right now."

"Did you just propose?!"

"Are we really gonna talk about this?"

"Yeah, we are! I just dropped a baby sized bombshell in your lap and you want to marry me? You need to think about this! You can walk out the door right now, I won't be mad."

"What? Do you not want to marry me?"

"I've never wanted anything more, but..."

"No, no buts. I'm not letting you get away again. You are mine, Mark Sloan. No matter what happens, for better or for worse I want you to be my husband. Whenever I think of not being with you, whenever I think of what we went through I want to curl up in a hole and die. If we get married, I will be able to wake up to you every single morning for the rest of my life. That sounds pretty damn good."

"It does, doesn't it?" he smirked.

"Kiss me, Mark Sloan." She whispered, as he took a step forward. "Oh, crap!" She exclaimed as his lips were almost touching hers.

"Regretting it already?" he whispered into her ear, sending a chill down her back.

"We need a witness!"

….

"What the hell took you so long!" exclaimed Lexie as Alex approached her and Mark.

"You woke me up in the middle of the night, made me drive across town to the jewelry store in the dark while it's pouring rain, made me drive back across town to the courthouse in the dark while its pouring rain and I had to do it without waking up Meredith, Derek, Avery or Kepner. So I'm sorry if it took me a while." said Alex.

"What she meant to say was 'Thank you Karev for being the witness at our wedding and keeping it a secret'." said Mark, clapping Alex on the back.

"Why was it that we're keeping it a secret?" he asked, as they hurried into the large white building.

"I didn't want anyone to know, not until it's done. Once were married, they can gossip all they want, but they can do anything about us." She sighed, wiping her tears and holding Mark's hand. "Let's go get married."

"Let's go get married" he said pressing his lips against her temple.

…

"I cannot believe we just did that!" she giggled, taking a sip of champagne, right from the bottle that Mark had hidden in the back of the fridge.

"Lexie, we have to talk." He sighed, taking the bottle from her and placing it on the counter.

"Can't we talk in the morning?" she asked.

"No, we can talk now and have fun in the morning." He sighed, patting the couch.

"Fine. You can ask all your sad depressing questions" she sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Lexie? With the baby?"

"You. Are. My. Husband. For better or for worse. Sure I wanted to be the only person who could give you kids, but that ship had sailed when Sloane came along. And I'm not absolutely thrilled that you slept with Callie, but she isn't gonna abort this baby, and frankly I don't want her to. We are married now. And she might be the one carrying this child, but I am its mother too. I might have missed the first ultrasound, but I'm going to be there for the second, and the third and all the ones that come after that. And down the road I'm gonna have your children. And we'll all be a big happy family. Okay?"

"I love you so much Lexie Grey." He said, pulling her into his lap and pressing his lips to hers.

"Sloan." She mumbled in between kisses.

"What?" he asked

"Lexie Sloan. Doctor Lexie Sloan. Doctor Alexandra Caroline Sloan." She felt his smile grow across her skin.

"That sounds good."

"Yes it does." She kissed him again, knowing everything at this moment, was perfect.

…

"Why are you so happy?" asked Meredith, walking up to Lexie at the nurses' station.

"I'm bright and shiny, remember?" she said, covering her two new rings with a chart.

"You, Lexie Grey are hiding something."

"Really, I'm not, but I have to go down to see Patricia, go to H.R."

"I can walk with you to H.R."

"It's fine Meredith, I'm a big girl, I can go myself." She walked away, and fell into step with her husband.

"How'd it go with Meredith?" he asked.

"Not good. What about Derek?"

"Haven't seen him yet. But we have surgery together. See if you can scrub in." he kissed her cheek and they went their separate ways.

….

"So, you and Doctor Grey are back together?" asked Derek, as he Mark, Arizona, Alex, Lexie and Jackson stood around the O.R. table.

"We are." Replied Mark, looking at Lexie. Arizona looked questionably at Mark, but her glance went unnoticed.

"And Are you and Doctor Torres back together?" asked Derek not lifting his eyes off of his patient.

"We are," smiled Arizona. "It took me a while to convince her, but I did it."

"Congratulations, Doctor Robbins." Said Alex. "You too Doctor Sloan."

"Thank you" said Lexie automatically, and everyone's heads turned.

Alex coughed awkwardly and Lexie mentally stabbed herself with a ten-blade. Mark was looking at her like she'd lost her mind and Derek cleared his throat.

"Anyone care to explain?"

"We, uh, got married, Lexie mumbled, suctioning.

"Oh?" asked Derek, looking at her.

"Yeah." said Mark.

"Shotgun wedding?" asked Arizona, "Oh, you're not pregnant too, are you?"

"Who's pregnant?" asked Alex.

"Not me." said Lexie.

"Does she know, Mark?" Arizona demanded, glaring at Mark.

"I know." Lexie responded, "The wedding was my idea. I'm in this with you, Doctor Robbins." she laughed.

"This is gonna be one _hell_ of an adventure."

"Eighteen years," Lexie laughed, forgetting all about everyone else.

"_Eighteen years!" _Arizona laughed.

"Eighteen years." Mark sighed, causing the two of them to burst into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Morning." He said, as she opened her eyes, he leaned over and kissed her.

"Morning" she smiled.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you more." She giggled, running her hands up his bare chest.

"You have always liked my muscles, haven't you?"

"Always have, always will. Every since that first night."

"We're allowed to talk about that know are we?" he smirked.

"Shut up" she laughed.

"I thought you were so innocent."

"The innocent ones are always the baddest in bed, aren't we?"

"Mm-hmm" he said, kissing her. "That is a very, very, good point Doctor Sloan."

"Mark!" yelled Callie, bursting into the bedroom.

"Oh my god!" squealed Lexie, as she fell onto the floor.

"Lex, you okay?" he asked, bending down from the bed and retrieving his wife from the ground.

"Fine" she sighed, pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail. "I'm gonna go grab a shower."

"I'll join you in a minute, okay?" he asked, reaching for her hand.

"Okay." She leaned in and briefly pressed her lips to his. As soon as the bathroom door was shut, he turned towards Callie.

"Was that really necessary, Torres." He asked, running his fingers through his graying hair.

"WEDDING RING!" she screamed.

"What?!" he asked skeptically.

"You. Wedding ring. Left hand, ring finger." She gasped

"Oh yeah, we got married." He sighed, thinking he needed coffee before another woman came bursting through his door while he was busy with his wife.

"Wha…Wedding. Ma…Married?"

"Yes. Callie married. Now, can I go have sex with my wife?" he asked.

"Ye...Yeah." she slowly walked out of his apartment. Lexie felt his strong arms encircle her small waist. She spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That took you long enough" she sighed, hungrily mashing their lips together.

"Yeah," he murmured, pushing her up against the glass, "Sorry"

"It's fine, you're just gonna find a way to make it up to me." his fingers tangled into her wet hair as she ran her tongue over his adam's apple. He could get used to this.

…

"Wait, they really did get married?!" asked Callie, biting into an apple.

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you last night but you were asleep." Arizona said.

"And she knows? About the… well, about her husband's pregnant best friend?"

"She knows." She said, handing a chart to a nurse.

"Let's go find Meredith and Derek, maybe they have information or something."

…..

"Hey guys, do you know anything about the whole marriage situation?" asked Callie, putting her tray down at a table with Meredith, Derek, Alex, Cristina, and Jackson.

"What Marriage situation?" asked Meredith.

"Lexie and Sloan, you know rings," sighed Jackson and Alex's face immediately shot down, and he became very interested in his pasta salad

"What!" laughed Cristina "They actually got _married?!_"

"I knew she was hiding something!" exclaimed Meredith.

"I was sworn to secrecy." Said Derek, taking a bite of Mac and cheese.

"Me too." said Alex, taking a bite.

"I saw them together this morning; he had on a wedding ring."

"Oh my God." Said Meredith, dumbstruck.

"What did I miss?" asked April, sitting next to Jackson.

"Three and Manwhore got married." Said Cristina.

"Um, someone de-Cristina that for me please." She asked, taking a sip of her soda.

"Lexie and Mark got Married." Said Derek, checking his pager.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "I have to congratulate them!"

…..

"Doctor Sloan!" she panted, out of breath. "I heard the exciting news!"

"And what news is that Doctor Kepner?" he asked, glancing up from his patients sutures.

"You and Doctor Grey got married!" she exclaimed.

"And who told you that?" he asked

"Doctor Yang, well Doctor Shepherd, well, I don't know both kinda, because-"

"Doctor Kepner, finish these sutures." He said, standing up and taking his gloves off.

"But plastics isn't my specialty." She said, rather confused.

"Good practice." He walked away.

….

"And which one of you told my wife's sister that we got married, and didn't tell her?!" shouted Mark, startling both Callie and Alex, who were operating on a young boy who had fell out of a tree.

"I swear it wasn't me!" said Alex, returning his eyes to the patient.

"I thought they knew" said Callie, not seeing the problem.

"Of course they didn't know! We were gonna tell them! We were gonna invite them over to dinner and celebrate, but you just had to come into my bedroom, while me and my wife were trying to have sex!" he shouted; now the whole nursing staff was watching them, shocked.

"God, sorry!" said Callie, very insincerely. "I'm a little upset that you want your girlfriend to mother my child!"

"Well, my _wife_ and I decided _together_ as a _couple_ that this was the best decision. It isn't her fault that you got pregnant, it's mine, and I will spend my entire _life_ making that up to her. She doesn't deserve that, and she didn't deserve Sloane coming either. But she loves me and she is willing to put up with all the messed up shit I brought her into. And this isn't only your child, it's my baby too and if you have no problem with Arizona being a part of its life, then Lexie sure as hell can be. And if you have a problem with this, I will take you to court and gain full custody of _my _child. So you should not have a damn problem"

…

"So," said Lexie, shoving her hands into her lab coat pockets. "You heard."

"Yeah, uh, congratulations." Said Meredith, quietly.

"I'm really sorry, Mer. We were gonna invite you guys to dinner and have a big announcement. And Mark didn't have a choice in this, I told him I would walk away from him and the baby if we didn't get married but I didn't want to tell you guys because-"

"Holy Crap! You're pregnant?!" she yelled.

"No," sighed "Callie is" she said, the sadness showing in her face.

"Oh, that really sucks. Do you want a hug or something?"

"Uh, no" she began to tear up. "It's fine, I mean sure I wanted to have all the little McSteamy babies and he slept with Callie and she got pregnant and even though we weren't together, I still feel like he cheated on me because he wouldn't stop telling me he loved me but then he slept with her and she hates me for no good reason and my life is so screwed up! Oh my God, I forced him into marrying me! What if he isn't in love with me anymore and now we're bonded for life and all I am to him is sex and now, he-he-he probably hates me because I'm an idiot and I didn't even tell my own sister I got married to her husband's best friend and I'm a terrible person and this baby will hate me and then Callie will hate me even more and then Mark will hate me even more and then Arizona will hate me, but she's all sunshine and rainbows and I'll practice surgery on my cats because if I show up at the hospital people will throw eggs at me and I'll die alone!" she sobbed.

"Hey," said Meredith, hugging Lexie. "I'll still love you."

"Even if I do craniotomies and triple bypass surgeries on my cats?" she cried

"Even if you do craniotomies and triple bypass surgeries on your cats."


	3. Chapter 3

"You okay?" asked Mark, looking up from his book.

"Yeah, fine." She said, walking into the bedroom.

"Lexie, I've been on this earth a lot longer than you. I know that when a woman says "I'm fine' she isn't. So why don't you tell me why you're mad." he shut the medical journal, placing it on his night stand.

"Really, Mark, I'm fine. Okay?"

"No, not okay." He shut the door. "We aren't leaving here 'till you tell me what the problem is."

"Please, Mark, just let me be." She said.

"Lex, you're my wife now. I'll never hurt you. You can trust me." He grabbed her hand and she stepped back.

"Yeah, but that's the thing. Can I really trust you? I mean when I was little, I would watch movies and things would happen. And I would talk to people, and they would say things. But I never believed them. I always thought that everyone could have a happily ever after. I never believed them when they said how much it hurts to have your heart broken. I never believed them until it was me. Until it was me, lying on my bedroom floor, with mascara running down my face, gasping for air. Crying. So don't you _dare _say you won't hurt me," she spat "Because that night, you _killed_ me." she hissed.

"What the hell, Lexie! I was trying to help! I was trying to help you. And _you're_ the one that slept with Alex." Mark yelled.

"AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SLEPT WITH ADDISON" She screamed. He took a step back, distancing himself from her.

"I told you, you had just broken up with me, and my daughter was sick!"

"And you had picked her Mark! You chose her over me. And Alex came into my bedroom, peeled me of the ground and comforted me. He was there when you weren't and that was enough."

"She's my daughter, what would you want me to do?"

"I want you to PICK ME. Over everything else. No matter what. You need to be able to give everything up for me Mark. And don't say I'm selfish. Don't you ever say I'm selfish! Because I gave up _everything_ for you. I gave up my family, I gave up my friends, I gave up my life for you and her! And I might have made the move that night, and I might've been bold. But I was a little, innocent, doe-eyed intern! And you took advantage of that! You took advantage of me!" she yelled.

"You were all I could think about Lexie. For three weeks, you were all that I could think about." His voice was much quieter than hers. "I had dreams about you. And I worried about you. And Derek might've warned me away from you, and I tried. I tried so, so, hard to stay away. And yeah, you showed up at my apartment and I _didn't _send you away. I _couldn't have_. And you might take that as me taking advantage of you, but at that point, I had no control. You meant something to me Lexie. That night _meant something._ Before you, I never had sex that meant anything. And Aside from you, I never have. And I never will." He stepped forward as he spoke, and now he was dangerously close. "I love you Lexie" he was whispering now. "I've always loved you. You're the only one I've ever loved. And you're my wife." His breath was warming her face, and he was noticing how she was blushing. He was stroking her cheek, his fingers brushing against the skin that was red from yelling. She wasn't breaking eye contact and their bodies were practically touching. She made a move to step back, but he pulled her forward so they were flush against each other. "Tell me you don't love me Lexie." His lips were brushing against her ear, and her whole body clenched. "Tell me you don't want this Lex, and I'll walk away. You say those words and I'll leave." He kissed down her neck, to the dip of her clavicle. He then kissed up her neck, stopping at her jaw line. After a few moments, he kissed up her cheek, to the corner of her mouth. Her skin burned where his lips touched. He nibbled gently on the side of her bottom lip, leaving enough room for it not to qualify as a kiss. She shut her eyes, breathing unsteadily. "Say it Lex." He whispered softly. After a few moments she opened her eyes.

"I can't" and as soon as the word passed her lips, his mouth was covering hers and they were up against the bedroom wall. Her hands tangled into his hair, and he ground himself into her. She pulled so hard she was sure it had hurt, but it only seemed to encourage him. His teeth bit deep into the soft skin above her collarbone. She screamed in either pain or pleasure, so thankful he was only wearing sweatpants, and by the looks of it, nothing under them. Damn, she loved him.

…


	4. Chapter 4

As she heard a shrill ringing, Lexie got out of bed, carefully trying not to wake up her husband. She grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around her naked torso and answered the phone as soon as the bedroom door was closed.

"Hey, Lex." said Meredith.

"Hi." She replied, brewing some coffee.

"How was your night? I mean after your little meltdown I was worried. Derek and I must have called you guys seven times."

"Oh, well we had a really big fight. Like huge. Worst we've had."

"Wow, that, uh, that stinks."

"After I finished screaming we had earth-shattering sex. Like really good. Best we've had."

"Well that's good."

"No. It's earth shattering." she corrected.

"You know what they say; make up sex is the best."

"Yeah, but I feel like I hiked Mount Everest."

"Well, it happens." She laughed.

"So, your fight, you weren't just pushing all feeling away to sleep with him?"

"No, I let my feelings out. Loudly. But he let out his feelings, and that's what led to Mount Everest."

"Ah, makes sense. But I mean, you just got married, what could you possibly have to fight about?"

"Sloane and the Baby, and Addison, and Alex." She sighed.

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"But you love him."

"I think I love him too much, Mer. I mean, I can't think of anything he could do where I wouldn't forgive him."

"Oh, Lex. That's what love is. At least for you. For Me and Derek, it's knowing whatever happens we won't run. Love's different for everybody." Lexie felt warm lips against her bare shoulders. She covered up the speaker of the phone.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked as he tugged against the blanket.

"Finishing what we started last night."

"Well, I finished uh, four times last night, if I remember correctly."

"Six," he muttered, tracing patterns on her back with his tongue.

"Lex? Lex, are you there?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah, I'm here. But so is Mount Everest. Can I talk to you at work?"

"Yeah, love yah." She said and hung up the phone.

"I am busy"

"So am I" he whispered, gently biting her ear.

"Mark," she sighed, as he was stepping forward, forcing her back until she was against the island. She pulled the blanket around her. "We have to work." She said, turning to face him.

"Twenty minutes Lex. That's all I'm asking for." He managed to get the blanket from her, pulling her tightly against him.

"Mark…" she sighed quietly. He covered her mouth with hers, eliciting a slight moan from her.

"Yes?" he asked, only breaking their lips apart for a second. She moaned again, his hot breath blowing over her face.

"Nuh, Nothing" she managed before she was on the counter.

"Thought so"

. . . . . . . . .

"Why is there kool-aid in our bathroom? He asked, holding up a red packet.

"It's lip-stain, and were gonna be late."

"Wait, what?"

"No time to explain, we gotta go." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh my god" he grunted, pulling her hard against him.

"What?" she asked, trying to escape his grasp.

"You," he pulled her closer. "Taste _really_ good." he dragged his tongue over her bottom lip.

"Mark, we have to go," she sighed.

"No, we don't"

"Yes, we do."

"I'm not letting you leave this bedroom."

"Callie… We, We have the ultrasound… and we have to, we're all ready,"

"Doesn't matter." He pinned her against the bed.

"Mark, she's gonna be mad if we're late and"

"She won't be mad"

"Yeah, she will and I love you but we have to leave."

"She won't be mad. I promise."

"Really?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Really," he said, kissing her deeply.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"I am so sorry we're late, we got uh, caught up leaving the apartment and, uh, I'm sorry." She said pulling her hair up, and going to stand by Callie and Arizona.

"Frankly, I'm not sorry." Said Mark, joining her. She turned around and slapped his shoulder.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You. Ass. Annoying." They were interrupted by the exam room door opening.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Arlington. I'll be your OB. I'm very sorry I'm late." He was looking down at a chart, and when he looked up, a shocked expression crossed over his face. "Hell of a lot of doctors in here. And I only recognize one of you." He said, gesturing Arizona.

"Mark Sloan, plastics." Said Mark, extending his hand for the other man to shake. Doctor Arlington gladly took it.

"Callie Torres, ortho." Said Callie, changing her position on the exam bed.

"Lexie Sloan, I'm going into neuro."

"Ah, under Doctor Shepherd, very nice. So, what's deal here, are you a surrogate or…"

"Lesbian Lover," said Callie, pointing to Arizona, "Baby Daddy," she said, and Lexie scoffed, "Baby Daddy's wife." She said, glaring at Lexie.

"Oh, uh, okay, so, let's get you checked out."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey!" said Meredith, as Lexie took a seat between her and Alex at the cafeteria. "I was looking for you."

"Well, I was… Busy, this morning and then we had Callie's ultrasound, and then I was, well, we got, uh, I was busy, after the ultrasound too and this is the first time I've really been able to leave a bed." She explained, slightly embarrassed.

"You two are practically screwing each other senseless." Said Alex, making Derek chuckle.

"Where is the man of the hour anyway?" asked Derek.

"He got an emergency burn patient, so-" Alex interrupted her.

"You had to leave the on call room."

"Well, yeah."

"How are you not in a wheelchair by now?" asked Meredith, a look of empathy on her face.

"Lots and Lots of Advil" sighed Lexie, stabbing at a piece of lettuce with her fork.

"I uh, I gotta, uh, go" said Jackson, quickly stumbling off.

"What's his problem?" she asked, stealing a fry from Alex. Cristina snorted.

"You seriously haven't noticed?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Noticed what?"

"Dude, Avery's like totally in love with you"

. . . . . . . . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

"Doctor Grey, you're on Doctor Hunt's service, he's down in the pit" said Doctor Bailey, flipping through a chart.

"Thank you Doctor Bailey, I hope you have a nice day." Smiled Lexie, straightening her lab coat.

"Thank you Grey." Sighed Bailey. Lexie jogged into the elevator.

"Hi Doctor Shepherd." Said Lexie, pressing the button for the doors to close. At the next ding, Jackson got on the elevator.

"Doctor Avery" greeted Derek, and Lexie shot him a small smile.

"Hi Doctor Grey" said Jackson, giving Lexie a smile much too big. Lexie looked back at Derek with pleading eyes.

"Doctor Avery," started Derek, "I hear you're on Doctor Sloan's service today."

"Really?!" mouthed Lexie, running her fingers through her hair. "That's all you could come up with?!"

"Uh, yeah, yes sir, we have a skin graft." Said Jackson, glancing at Lexie, who looked annoyed. The doors opened.

"Ah, speak of the devil," chuckled Derek, looking at Lexie's tomato red face.

"Oh, crap, Addie's here?" asked Mark, his eyes darting around.

"No, it's an expression, Mark" he laughed.

"Don't scare me like that." He sighed, walking into the elevator. "Hey," he gave Lexie a warm kiss. After a few moments she deepened the kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Ok, guys, we're in an elevator, at your workplace." Said Derek, trying to separate Mark and Lexie.

"Fine, Shepherd." He sighed.

"Little Grey, um, what's on your neck?" asked Derek, awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Seriously?" she grunted, pulling her phone out and using the black screen as a mirror. "God, you really had to _bite _me?!" she asked, turning to Mark.

"I make no apologies for what I do when drunk, horny or in bed" he said, smirking.

"Yeah, and normally I would enjoy that, I _do _enjoy that, but you left teeth marks on my neck."

"I gotta go, I-I'll uh see you later Lexie." Said Jackson quietly.

"What was that about?" asked Mark.

"Nothing" said Lexie quickly.

"He pressed seven and got off on three, something's up with him."

"Mark, it's nothing, I gotta go to the pit, I love you" she said, hurrying out of the elevator.

"Well that was awkward." Chuckled Derek.

"You know something" he said, turning to face his best friend.

. . . . . . . . .

"Doctor Grey, you're late." Snapped Callie.

"I'm sorry Doctor Torres, but I was told I was on Doctor Hunt's service, not yours." Said Lexie, looking Callie right in the eyes.

"Ah, Doctor Grey, right on time" smiled Owen, jogging up to them. The blare of sirens distracted Lexie from trying very hard not to laugh.

"What do we have?" she asked, running up to the trauma bay.

"Mike Traynor, forty seven, partially deaf and didn't hear the fire alarm, third degree burns covering thirty percent of his body."

"Page Doctor Sloan," said Lexie, "and take Mike to trauma two."

. . . . . . . . . . .

"You paged?" he asked, sticking his head into the trauma room.

"Yeah, forty seven year male, severe burns." Said Lexie, moving over so Mark could assess the patient.

"So, Avery, huh?" he asked, not looking up.

"Derek told you?" she sighed.

"Yeah, actually, it's kinda funny. But I feel bad for the kid."

"Sloan's right Grey, you gotta let him down softly." Said Owen, scribbling something in the chart.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" asked Lexie, raising an eyebrow. Jackson came into the room.

"Speak of the devil." Chuckled Owen. Mark hastily looked up.

"You people have got to stop saying that." He yelled. "What do you want Avery?"

"Do you need me to cancel Mrs. Johnson's liposuction?" he asked.

"Uh, no. Push it back to six." He said, smirking at Lexie. As soon as Jackson left, he began to laugh.

"Shut up, this isn't funny."

. . . . . . . . . . .

"He completely thinks this is a huge joke. But he knows how I felt about George. I feel really bad, Mer." Said Lexie, taking a bite of a cookie.

"It's not your fault he has a crush on you." Said Meredith, putting her feet up on the table.

"But I mean, what do I do? I can't tell him to like, back off, I'm a nice person!"

"I know you are, but Lex, you have to do something. You said it yourself, you loved George, and you know how bad you felt when he didn't feel the same way. You can't lead him on."

"I'm not Leading him on, I'm married, Meredith. I've never felt that way about Jackson, When he came I was with Mark, then I was with Alex, Then I was in love with Mark, now I'm married to Mark. There's about three hours in which I could have feelings for Jackson. And I was too busy crying over Mark."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh, come on, the kid's harmless." sighed Mark, sipping his cappuccino.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. It'll just come back to bite you in the ass. "Speaking of biting, she was pissed about that." Chuckled Derek

"Oh, well, she wasn't pissed about last night, so no regrets." He laughed.

"Ok, ew."

"You're the one who brought it up. And when is everyone gonna butt out of everyone else's sex life?"

"Come on Mark, we work at Seattle Grace Mercy Sex, that's never gonna happen.

"That's true." He laughed.

"Satan!" exclaimed Derek quietly.

"What?" asked Mark, turning around to see a red-headed devil, sauntering towards them.

"Boys," said Addison, briskly walking by the two men, leaving a speechless Derek and a scared Mark.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

_**A/N- Gotta admit, not thrilled with this chapter, but something's better than nothing. And just a heads up, I hate Addison almost as much as I hate Callie. Like seriously? She had to sleep with Mark? Grrrrr.**_

_**-M**_


	6. Chapter 6

_. . . . . . . . . . . ._

"_Boys," said Addison, briskly walking by the two men, leaving a speechless Derek and a scared Mark._

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"This is not good." Said Mark, pacing the attending lounge. "She's here; she's in Seattle, Derek. This isn't good."

"No, it really isn't. At all."

"Oh my God, what am I gonna tell Lexie?"

"Sorry," said Derek meekly looking up at his best friend. "I can't help you there."

"She's just so sweet and Addison, well, Addison's Satan, she's a She-Devil, A bitch, and Lexie is just so, damn, sweet! And Callie's still pissed about us getting married, but I told her I'd take her to court, and I will."

"I'm really sorry man, I'm sorry about Lexie, and I'm sorry about Avery, and I'm sorry about Addison, and I'm sorry about Callie, and I really wish I could help you, I wish I could fix it, but I can't. But, if it helps at all, Lexie's great, you know _I _love her. And Mer loves her and Alex too. Hell, even Arizona really likes her. We're on your side man, and just know, whatever Addison says, she loves you, and whatever Callie does, that baby is yours. You can beat the odds man." Said Derek

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"uhg-bitch-ughugh" fake coughed Callie as Lexie walked by.

"I'm sorry, do you have a problem?" asked Lexie, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Other than the fact that you're an entitled bitchy preschooler who thinks she knows everything, no. No problem."

"Okay, what the hell did I ever do to you?" asked Lexie, trying to stay calm.

"You just butted into my life!"

"Oh, the hell I did! _You _butted into _my _life! I was in a relationship with _my _boyfriend, and _you_ showed up and got pregnant, throwing a huge wrench in _our _plans, none of which included you."

"Oh, get over it! We had sex, big deal!"

"Yeah, it is a big deal! You knew how we felt about each other, yet you still took advantage of him."

"At least I didn't sleep with someone else!"

"Yeah, actually you did" she spat.

Callie pushed her, hard. Lexie fell back against the nursing station, hitting her head against the edge.

"WHAT THE HELL, TORRES!" yelled Alex, coming up. "Lexie? Lex, can you hear me? Somebody get me a gurney!" he yelled, looking down at the blood pooling around her thighs. "And Page OB"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ow" said Lexie, stirring.

"Little Grey? Are you awake?"

"Derek?" she asked. "My head hurts"

"You're in a CT Little Grey; you have a pretty bad concussion"

"That Bitch!" she yelled.

"So we don't have to worry about memory loss." Derek chuckled, waiting for the scans.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hi" said Mark wiping his tears and standing up when Derek wheeled Lexie into the room.

"Hi" she said as they both helped her into the bed. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking up at his tear stained face.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" he said, sitting back in the chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine-ish. I've got a pretty bad head ache and my stomach hurts. Derek, why does my stomach hurt?" she questioned, right as Addison walked in.

"Is now not a good time? Cause I can come back later if you need me to, if you want to tell her first or" said Addison

"Tell me what?"

"I think now's a perfect time." Said Derek "I'm sorry, but I think I have to stay for this, in case she starts to seize or blacks out."

"Just tell me what's going on!"

"You were pregnant Lexie, about two weeks. The impact of falling after you hit your head, well, it killed the baby. I truly am very sorry, and if you need anything, well, feel free to come to me. Okay?"

"That fat Bitch killed my child. She killed my baby! I was trying to be a good person, to stick with her, even though she hated me, and she gave me a concussion and killed my baby. Mark," she said, her voice breaking, "She killed our baby"

"I know she did, honey," he kissed her forehead softly. "I know"

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, Lexie" said Meredith. "I brought you some jello!" she said waving the bowl in her sister's face.

"Thank you, Mer." She said gratefully taking the bowl.

"How you feeling?" asked Meredith.

"I'm good. Bit of a headache, super-duper pissed, but mostly fine." She smiled.

"You always were the bright and shiny one."

"Three!" yelled Cristina.

"Ow, Cristina. Inside voice."

"Oh, sorry. Are you okay?"

"That's what I was just telling Meredith. I'm alright"

"Lexipedia? You in here?" asked Alex, sticking his head in the doorway.

"I'm here." She said, as Meredith, Alex, and Cristina all sat down in Lexie's room.

"Lexie?" asked April, jogging into the room. "I brought you some stuff." She said, holding up a large grocery bag. "I got you jello, um, grapes, ginger ale, saltines, chicken noodle soup, and some cupcakes."

"Thank you, April. You can just put it on the counter." She said. They were interrupted by a couple of nurses, holding two big 'get well soon' baskets and a large balloon.

"Hi Doctor Grey," they said, setting down the baskets next to April's food. "We just want you to know that we think you're really strong, and we're really sorry for what happened. And if you want to see any really cool cases, we'll bring you the charts, okay?"

"Thank you guys, I really appreciate that."

. . . . . . . . . . .

"What the hell is all this?" asked Mark, waking into Lexie's room, swatting at a couple of balloons. There were at least ten baskets; six balloons, four little gift bags, two big ones, and an array of food.

"Half the hospital's come by." She shrugged.

"Well," he said, sitting in the large arm chair next to her bed. The chief had insisted on a private room, whatever it took for them not to sue. Mark was thinking about suing, but not the hospital. He might sue Callie, and then get full custody of his child. "You're very well liked Lex."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

_**A/N- So, I was gonna make Addison all mean and bitchy, but then I came up with the idea of Callie pushing Lexie, so than, I thought of what I'm gonna do next chapter, and it's gonna be great. So, Addison will be completely out of character and Callie will make all of you hate her! YAY!**_

_**-M**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Lexie? Are you awake?" asked Arizona, quietly entering Lexie's room.

"Yeah." She said. "But if you came here do apologize for Callie, I don't want to hear it."

"I- I didn't. I, um, I broke up with her. She had no right to push you. She was wrong, you were right. She killed your child and it wasn't an accident. She provoked you. I'm on your side here Lexie, and by the looks of this room," she said, gesturing the large hospital room, "So is at least half the hospital. Oh, and I brought you some stuff, but Alex is bringing it up."

"Oh, you really didn't have to do that."

"You're stuck in a hospital bed Lexie, I think I did. Okay, so, the kids up in peds get concussions all the time. And I know you're gonna think I'm crazy, but Disney Movies. They're great distractions, they don't require any concentration, and they're sweet. So, I have… Finding Nemo, Cinderella, the Little Mermaid and High School Musical. Oh, and I brought some surgical tapes, they'll be good if you won't be able to work for a while. So, I've got some neuro, some general and some cardio, and a lot of peds, which is a lot of everything. I went to the gift shop and bought you some pajamas. My kids made you this poster," she said, hanging up a large white poster with large rainbow colored letters that spelled out 'we hope you feel better doctor Grey'. It had lots of little drawings and notes in different color markers. "I also got you a new pillow, these things are crap." She grabbed the pillow from Lexie's back and replaced it with a nice fluffy one with a soft green pillow case. "Oh, and this blanket, it's made from alpaca fur, super cool. I swung by Meredith's and grabbed your blow dryer, your curling iron, and your flat iron. I bought you a little makeup kit, some eye shadow, some powder, some blush, some mascara and a couple of lip glosses. I went by your cubby and washed all of your scrubs, brought them in here, Alex has the rest of your stuff."

"Whoa, Arizona, do you think I'm moving into the hospital?" Lexie asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Said Arizona shrugging.

"Um, no."

"Yeah, think about it Lexie. The chief is so worried you're gonna sue; he's paying your medical bills. You have a major concussion, so you won't be able to go to work full time for a month at least. If you stay in the hospital, you don't need Mark to drive you back in forth, you have free food, you don't have to clean, and you get on all the cool cases when you come back. You get paid, and you work as you please. It's a genius idea Lexie."

"Doctor Robbins, is she moving into the hospital?" Alex asked, hauling a cart full of bags into Lexie's room.

"Yep" answered both Lexie and Arizona at the same time.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Whoa!" said Meredith. "What the hell happened in here?" she turned around in a circle in the middle of Lexie's fully decorated hospital room.

"Arizona is a genius. That's what happened. I am moving into the hospital. I get to stay here, see you and Mark and everyone else all the time; I can move around, observe cool surgeries. Plus, everyone feels so bad for what happened, they all love me. I have everything at my fingertips Mer, _everything_."

"Okay, somebody is going a little stir crazy."

"You don't get it, Mer. It's perfect."

"And you aren't mad at all that you lost a baby?"

"Of course I'm mad! But it's in the past. Me and Mark will try again, have tons of kids, and I'll be a kick ass surgeon. Sure I'm always gonna wonder what my baby's life would turn out to be. If he would be six feet tall and a professional basketball player or if she'd be a blonde news anchor. This child was a part of me, and now that parts missing, and it won't ever be put back into place. But we can't dread the past Mer, we have to be reasonable and live for the future."

"Okay then."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Derek? Can I uh, can I talk to you, dude to doctor?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Okay, if you're penis is broken again, ask Hunt."

"No, it's not that, it's Lexie."

"Is she okay, are her symptoms worse?"

"No, but is it normal, if she, uh, is more, uh, _hungry_, than usual?"

"Hungry?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, she, uh, she can't um, she's, MY WIFE IS A LITTLE SEX CRAZED MONSTER!" he yelled.

"Ok" chuckled Derek. "Well, in some patients, orgasms are the only thing that takes the pain away."

"This isn't funny. I can barely walk! I've gone through a whole bottle of Aspirin and she thinks I'm in surgery. I lied to my wife because she can't take her hands off of me."

"Maybe you're just old."

"No, I went into the on-call room last night to sleep, and she found me, woke me up, and we were going at it like weasels for the past, uh," he looked at his watch, "six hours."

"I'm not seeing the problem here."

"There are multiple problems. Problem Number one: She's about fifteen years younger than me. Problem B: I'm a sex god and I'm hiding. Third Problem: Lexie is _loud. _She is so loud Derek. This is her workplace. She doesn't need all of her co-workers being in our, um, business."

"I wish there was a solution, but unless you want to sedate her, you'll have to wait till the pain dies down."

"Wait, we can actually do that?"

"No, Mark. We can't sedate your wife because she's on a sexcapade."

. . . . . . . . . . .


	8. Chapter 8

"So, Derek, you want to tell me why we're here?" asked Lexie, settling into a conference room chair.

"Well, Mark, he has some concerns." Said Derek, glancing at his best friend.

"Hey, am I late?" asked Addison, quietly shutting the door

"Why is she here?" asked Mark.

"Given our situation, I felt it best to have her present." Said Derek, pulling out a chair.

"Why do I feel like I'm being teamed up against?" asked Lexie.

"Lexie, this is a safe environment …"

"What the hell!" she laughed "Just tell me what the problem is. Am I getting fired, is this about the accident or, did you guys sleep together or something?"

"Lexie, Mark has come to me with a concern about your, uh, your…" started Derek awkwardly.

"He has concerns about your sex life, Lexie." Said Addison.

"Okay, really? Why is this any of your business?"

"Well, since I'm the main doctor on your case, he came to me, worried about neurological symptoms. And at first, that's what I believed it was. But then, I did research, and a few colleagues suggested if you had had a recent miscarriage, your subconscious is trying for another baby."

"I have seen a couple of cases like this."

"Ok, you know what, I don't need this." She said turning towards the door.

"Lexie, wait, this is for your own health, "

"Ok, no. All of you just shut up! You want to know why I haven't stopped sleeping with him? Maybe it's because he's a sex god. Ok, just look at him. He's oozing sex pheromones 24/7. Maybe it's because he's my husband! Maybe it's because I was attacked by a coworker who all I've ever been is nice to. Or maybe it's because I lost a child. Not that I want another child, because I lost a baby." Her voice broke. "I lost a child. A part of me. I don't need another child right now. I need my husband. And he is too busy gossiping to his best friend and ex-whatever you are to realize that unless we are in the throes of passion, I am not the same. I want to be the same. And sex is the one thing that I have left. The one thing where I'm still Lexie Grey, the doe-eyed intern who everyone looks out for and cares about. Not where I'm Doctor Grey-Sloan, the resident who has a husband who knocked up his best friend, and who lost a baby. I'm not the same anymore. And it's the one thing that takes away the pain."

. . . . . . . . . .

"I'm sorry doctor Sloan, but I'm under strict orders to only let three people into that room. And I apologize, but you are not one of those people." Said a nurse, stepping in front of Lexie's door. "Actually you are on the short list of people not to let into the room no matter what the circumstance. I believe doctor grey's exact words were 'not even if the damn hospital is burning down'"

"Coleen, look, I'm her husband. I know she's a little pissed at me, but I'm family." She simply handed him two small sticky notes. One read:

_People who can come in_

_~Meredith Grey_

_~Arizona Robbins_

_~Alex Karev_

_~Richard Webber_

_~Derek Shepherd (only under a VERY VERY VERY good amount of begging or if I'm seizing)_

The other read:

_Don't you dare let them in Coleen, not even if the damn hospital is burning down_

_~Mark Sloan_

_~Callie Torres_

_~Addison Montgomery_

_~Cristina Yang (she talks too loud)_

That was Lexie's handwriting, all right. And She. Was. Pissed. She was so angry his name was above Callie's.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"She's banned me from the room Derek." He sighed, lying down on the couch in Derek's office. "She couldn't stay away from me, and now she won't touch me. She won't look at me. I shouldn't have come to you."

"You did the right thing Mark. Sure she might be angry. But she feels betrayed. In the long run, she'll realize you were right."

"Did you see her face? She was so sad, so mad, so _hurt_. I should've talked to her first."

"Mark. You did the right thing. She'll forgive you. You might not have sex for a very long while, but she'll forgive you. Like she said, she needs her husband."

"I feel so bad though. I never even thought that she was screwing herself into submission."

"Well, _she _wasn't screwing herself into submission, _you_ were screwing her into submission, and you just didn't realize it"

"Wow," sighed Mark. "You should be a therapist."

"Aced my psych clerkship."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Hi Lexie." Said Meredith quietly, grabbing a cookie from Lexie's vast arrangement of food and sitting across from her sister's bed.

"Hi" sighed Lexie, wiping away her tears.

"I heard what happened."

"Oh."

"Derek feels really bad"

"Ok"

"Lexie,"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"No" she cried.

"Well, He was doing what was best for you, or at least what he thought was best for you"

"Boys are stupid."

"Yeah. But you can't push him out of your life." She said holding up the pink sticky note of names that were forbidden.

"You need to give that back to Coleen, in case somebody shows up!"

"Lexie"

"What?"

"Are you gonna talk to him?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Cause he's mean"

"Lexie"

"He thought I was a selfish sex monster."

"He thought you were grieving over your baby."

"I was. I am. He thought I was crazy."

_**. . . . . . . . . . . .**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Lexie!" he banged on the glass door. "Let me in!" no response. "Lexie! Please! I'm sorry! Just, let me talk to you, let me explain. I know I messed up. I know, and I'm sorry I told Derek, and I'm sorry Callie pushed you and I am sorry I slept with Callie, and I'm sorry we lost our baby and I'm so, so sorry," his voice broke, "I am so sorry you have to go through this shit. All the shit I brought you into, I am sorry," he was quietly crying, "I'm _so_ sorry" he slid down the cool glass, not even bothering to wipe his tears. "I'm so sorry, Lex" he muttered, "So, so, sorry."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mark, what are you doing here?" asked Meredith, gently kicking the sleeping plastic surgeon, with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Oh, I uh, I think I slept here."

"Like that?" she asked, gesturing his position.

"Yeah, she uh, she won't talk to me."

"Oh" said Meredith, sliding down to sit next to him.

"God, why am I such an idiot? I was just trying to keep her safe. When I went to Derek, I thought she was having neurological symptoms, and I went to him in private, as my best friend. Then, he wanted to talk to Lexie about, then he went to Addie and the look on her face, she was so hurt. She looked like I betrayed her and… I did. It was our business, and I brought them into it. It was personal thing, I mean; it was our sex life for god's sake. I was worried she what, was attracted to her husband?"

"Mark, you did the right thing. Lexie's upset because, well, I'm not sure what she most upset about. She's mad that you talked to Addison about her and her lady parts and her emotions and she still is holding a grudge about when you slept with her. That hurt her so much, Mark. She was so in love with you, and I know she slept with Alex, but somehow, it was different. I'm not saying she's right and you're wrong, and I'm not saying you're right and she's wrong. I'm just saying it hurt her. Maybe this is because she lost the baby, because Callie pushed her. I couldn't even tell Derek when I lost the baby. And maybe, she's just mad because she's embarrassed. Because she's embarrassed about the fact that you thought she had a problem. Lexie's insecure, and you know that. So, the thought that maybe you think of her differently, it makes her nervous. If she thinks that you don't see her the same way, that maybe you don't thinks she's as sexy or as hot, or, hate to get r rated in here, but if she doesn't think, I'm really sorry to say this because it's incredibly gross, personal, and awkward, but if Lexie thinks that you won't have as much, uh, _pleasure _with her in bed, that she isn't going to amount to what she was before, she will feel terrible and Lexie, Lexie is fun. If you get her drunk enough, or horny, or excited enough, she is a hell of a lot of fun."

"But, she's Lexie. She's my soulmate. Does she doubt that, Meredith? I mean, it's always been so clear to me. And about the other thing, how do I convince her that she's… Perfect?"

"You don't. There's no convincing a girl like Lexie. You just have to be patient. Give her some time. She'll realize that her worries weren't worth worrying about."

"God, how are you so smart?" asked Mark, glancing at Meredith.

"Because I am. What do you say, want to get some food?"

"Yeah, lets go"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Lexie, is it okay if I come in?" asked Jackson, quietly knocking on the door.

"Oh, yeah sure." Said Lexie, getting up from her bed. "I was just about to get started on my daily routine of Disney movie and a surgical film. Super exciting." He laughed.

"Sounds fun. So, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, other than my fight with Mark, I'm doing well. My symptoms are better, and I can walk without throwing up."

"But you still have to watch disney movies?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the schedule." She laughed, turning to face him.

"And where does this fit into the schedule?" he asked, leaning in and pressing her lips to his. She quickly pushed him away, little did they know, Callie was there the entire time, other than the part where she pushed him away.

"Jackson, whoa, get off." she shoved hime, taking a few steps back. "What are you doing?"

"Nohing, I just thought…"

"You thought what? I had jusdt lost a baby, and what, you needed to confort me?"

"Well, yeah." he said quietly.

"I have people to comfort me. I have my husband. So, just get the hell out of my room."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, Sloan, your girlfriend's a little busy now isn't she" said Callie, walking up to Meredith and Mark. "Just see for yourself" she passed him her phone, the hard evidence all over the screen.

. . . . . . . . . .

_**A/N- REVIEW! **_

_**-M**_


	10. Chapter 10

**READ BEFORE CONTINUING- I have edited all previous chapters of this FanFiction. Please go back to chapter one before reading chapter 10.**

_**. . .**_

_**Ok, here goes…**_

_**. . .**_

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" asked Meredith, after trying to keep Mark back, but he managed to slip out of her grasp.

"It looks like your sister's the one with the problem." Said Callie, holding the phone in front of Meredith's face. "I guess being a whore runs in the family" Meredith slammed the phone out of Callie's hand.

"You don't ever talk about her like that again you bitch." She spat. "And my little sister isn't the one who got pregnant out of wedlock, is she?"

"Well, I took care of her bastard baby, didn't I?" she cocked her head to the side. "You're a whore. Lexie's a whore. She always has been."

"Lexie didn't cheat on her boyfriend. I didn't cheat on my husband, but you on the other hand; you can't keep your hands out of Mark's pants. You've never been able to. And that cost you the best thing that ever happened to you. Shame she broke up with you. But, I mean, I guess that's what happens when you kill someone's child." Callie slapped her straight across the face. Meredith slapped her harder, not even hesitating. "You don't ever talk to any of us ever again. Not Lexie, not Mark, not Derek, and not Arizona." She walked away, not looking back.

When she arrived at Lexie's hospital room, she saw her very shaken little sister standing across from Mark.

. . .

"But, Callie, she said that you started it-"

"Mark, don't you see what she's trying to do?! She's trying to break up our marriage! She killed our baby, and she's manipulating you. She doesn't want me in this. She wants some big family with a lesbian wife and a sex partner baby daddy. She doesn't want what we want. She doesn't want a big house and tons of little kids running around. She's selfish. She's trying to have everything and she can't."

"You want tons of little kids?" he asked, looking up from the floor.

"Of course I do. I want you, Mark. And I want your kids and your house and your bed. I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I love you too" he spoke softly, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm gonna go get in the shower, okay?" she said, grabbing his hands.

"Okay. I have a surgery. I'll come by when it's over."

. . .

"Hey." said Arizona quietly, walking up to Meredith who was watching Mark and Lexie through the glass door. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Jackson, uh, kissed her and Callie saw so, she uh, came and told me and Mark."

"Oh." said Arizona.

"Then she slapped me."

"Oh My God!" said Arizona, turning Meredith around to examine her quickly bruising cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Meredith shrugged. "I slapped her back."

"You did what?!" asked Derek, shocked.

"Callie slapped me. And called me a whore. And Lexie a whore. So, I slapped her harder."

"You're not a whore." said Derek, looking right in her eyes. "I never apologized. For calling you that. I never, uh, I never said I was sorry."

"Derek," Meredith sighed. "It's fine."

"No, it isn't! I called you a whore and I had no right to. You were trying to put yourself back together and-"

"Derek." she said, placing a hand on his face. "You picked me. That's all that matters."

. . .

As Mark was on his way to surgery, Alex saw him and ran over.

"Sloan."

He said, grabbing his attention. Mark looked over at him and stopped walking.

"I uh, I heard what happened with Lex and Avery."

"Whatever your opinion is, Karev, I'm sorry, but I don't want to hear it."

"Sloan." Alex said, once again. "I ran into Robbins. She told me what happened. So, on my way to the Resident's lounge, I saw him. And I punched him. Multiple times. And I'm sorry, I know you probably wanted to do it, but, Lexie's like my little sister. I- he- You- Whatever that was, whatever he did to her, well, she's fragile. She always has been. She says she isn't, she thinks she isn't but, she is. And he hurt her. So, yeah. I punched him."

. . .

She knew she shouldn't have been in that gallery. But she hadn't seen a surgery, a _real_ surgery in forever.

"Hey Lexie." said Addison, as Lexie sat in the gallery.

"Hey, Addison."

"I heard what happened with Callie."

"What happened with Callie?"

"Her fight, with Meredith."

"She had a fight with Mer?"

"Yeah, they were yelling at each other in the cafeteria."

"Oh My God." she shot up, and ran to her sister.

. . .

"Meredith! Oh God, are you okay?" Lexie panted, nearly running into her sister.

"I'm fine. Are you?" Meredith asked, looking at Lexie.

"I," she breathed, "I heard what happened," breath. "With Callie," breath. "I'm" breah. "Sorry."

"In and Out, Lexie, he hoo he hoo he hoo." she demonstrated, smiling.

""Meredith, are you okay?" Lexie asked once again, once she'd caught her breath.

"It was worth it, Lexie. She provoked me. I'm sick of all of Callie's crap."

"Me too." Lexie sighed, "Can I hug you?" Meredith laughed, wrapping her arms around her little sister.

"Of course. You're my little sister. You can hug me whenever you want."

"Thank you, Meredith."

"It's just a hug."

"I meant, Thank you for defending me. I needed that. I needed _someone_ to defend me, to believe me."

"But I saw you with Mark. You guys made up."

"But he didn't defend me to Callie. He didn't believe that Jackson kissed me."

"The second she showed us the picture, I knew. I knew that this wasn't your doing. But Mark, seeing you and Jackson, it sent him into a blind rage. He didn't think. I thought. That's the only difference. Me and you, we always think. Mark doesn't."

"You and I." Lexie corrected.

"See?" Meredith laughed, and Lexie hugged her once again.

. . .

"You wanted to see me Chief Webber?" Lexie asked, shutting the door.

"Ah, Doctor Grey. Sit down." he instructed, placing his pen in a mug that held others. Lexie obeyed, fiddling with her green sweater. "I thought you should know, Doctor Torres has been let go. I recommend her to a therapist in Northern California. She has been made known of the fact that she is no longer welcome at this hospital." Lexie tried not to smile, but she couldn't hold it back. "Is that all you needed, Chief?" she asked, uncrossing her legs.

"Actually, Doctor Grey, I was wondering if you were ready to come back to work. With Torres gone, it'll be all hands on deck, and I presume you've been keeping up with work while you were healing. I've talked to Doctor Shepherd and Doctor Montgomery and they've both agreed that you're both mentally and physically ready to return to work."

"I'd love to come back to work, Chief Webber."

"Great! See you tomorrow at Six-thirty for rounds."

"See you tomorrow, Chief."

. . .


End file.
